Porpentina Goldstein
Porpentina "Tina" Scamander (née GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015) (fl. 1926-1991) was an American witch."Katherine Waterston Set to Star Opposite Eddie Redmayne in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'" from Warner Bros. She was the wife of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real-world book)'' Biography Early life Porpentina was born somewhere in the United States of America, and, as such, may have studied magic at Ilvermorny. She had at least one sibling, a younger sister, Queenie..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The sisters apparently lost their mother and father at a young age, as they were described as having "raised each other," and consequently were very close.Behind-the-scenes video from the official Pottermore account on Twitter Porpentina's friends and family called her by the nickname "Tina." She and her sister Queenie may have been Jewish.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. Career and marriage She worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, as an Auror. However, because she stood up for somebody of whom her superiors did not approve, she was demoted to a position well below her abilities, possibly Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. In 1926, Porpentina met British magizoologist Newt Scamander in New York City, where he had come as part of his international expedition to discover new magical creatures. She eventually married him and moved to the United Kingdom. The couple had at least one child, who in turn gave them a grandson, Rolf.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling Later life As of the late 20th century,The real-world book ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them features a biography of Newt Scamander which states he retired in 1979. It also features an introduction by Albus Dumbledore, who, canonically, died in 1997. It can thus be concluded that the information about the Scamanders living in Dorset and owning three Kneazles was current within this timeframe. she lived with her husband in Dorset with their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real-world book) Following her grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Porpentina became the great-grandmother of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.United States of AmericaJ.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life Personality and traits Porpentina apparently had a practical, level-headed personality, being described as "grounded.""Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com However, she was also described as being "very soulful" and as having "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Behind the scenes *Katherine Waterston is set to play the role of Porpentina Scamander in the upcoming film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter Appearances *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' Notes and references ru:Порпентина Саламандер fr:Porpentina Scamander pl:Porpentina Scamander Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Scamander, Porpentina Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Scamander, Porpentina Category:Scamander family Scamander, Porpentina